Choose your own Mariventure
by frogger929
Summary: The story where YOU choose what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

_All charaters belong to Nintendo._

~Prolouge~

A formally dressed man enters the room with a smile on his face.

"Hello and welcome to Choose your own Mariventure" he said.

"My name is Frogger929" he said.

"Why my name is this..." Frogger929 began.

"Classified" he stated.

"You see one day I was pondering about a new story I could write about..." he began.

"One that was out of the ordinary, and would involve someone other than myself." he explained.

"So I thought how about I let someone else choose what happens in the story?" Frogger said.

"So that's when I whipped around to see a Choose your own Adventure Book on my table." he said using lots of hand signals.

"So that's why I made my own choose your own adventure story" Frogger929 finished.

"That doesn't make any sense" Mario said while entering the room.

"Why doesn't it?" Frogger929 said while folding his arms.

"Because you forgot to say you'll let the reviewers choose what happens next" Mario explained.

"What ever you say genius" Frogger929 said while walking away.

"Well reviewers" Mario said while facing the camera.

"WELCOME TO CHOOSE YOUR OWN MARIVENTURE!" he yelled.

* * *

**Well the point is... When I write a passage of the story, i'll let you choose what happens next. You'll have three options and you have 1 week or less to **

**choose your answer. Got it? Good. Any questions? Send a private message or review and I message you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Choose your own Marivanture._

We bring you...

A new type of adventure...

Based on an old one!

**Choose Your Own Mariventure.**

_A Man enters a room with Mario, Luigi and Yoshi._

"Hello, and welcome to the release of Choose Your Own Mariventure" Frogger said.

"Is that even legal?" Yoshi asked.

"No questions, just answers."Frogger said.

"By you of course!" he said looking at the crowd.

"Is there any pasta here?" Mario asked looking around.

"Ugh just go own with the rules" Frogger said while walking out of the room.

"Why are we the only ones here" Luigi asked Mario.

"Stop using asked and said, its getting annoying." Mario said.

"You just used it." Yoshi commented.

"Whatever" Mario said.

* * *

**Rule 1: NO flames, if you have something bad to say, don't say it at all unless it's a suggestion or if you want me to fix something.**

**Rule 2: Any suggestions? Questions? Private Message me about and i'll think about it.**

**Rule 3: Don't worry, you can now reply in the comments on what you want to happen. **

**Rule 4: Some answers could lead to GAME OVERs, so choose wisely!**

Got it? Good. Here's the first story...

Yoshi's Gold Mine

_Yoshi's Island is a colorful, and lively place,_

_where Yoshis jump and Yoshis race._

_Green Yoshi, the leader of the tribe,_

_wanted to make it the most beautiful island alive!_

_But when a greedy fellow wants to take over the place,_

_to all the Yoshis, this is a disgrace._

_Now this is all I have to say,_

_who knew all this could happen in one whole day..._

One fine night on Yoshi's Island,

Green Yoshi was teaching Baby Yoshi's to sing beautiful melodies...

"Now repeat after me, _*La Lala La La Lalalalala!*" _Yoshi sang.

"Lalalooloolaaloolooahhlaa" the Baby Yoshi's _"repeated"_

"Stop fooling around!" Yoshi said sternly. "I promised Peach a professional choir, not a bunch of babbling babies!"

"We're sowwy Yoshee" the Baby Yoshi's apologized.

"Having fun?" A blue Yoshi smirked at Yoshi.

"Shut it Nick, I bet you'd have the same attitude if you were teaching them." Yoshi snapped.

"You said you were going to be at today's soccer game." Nick said.

"Even _Birdo _was there..." he trailed.

"Well I..." Yoshi stammered.

"Dude, i'm just sayin' you've got to start kicking back man" Nick said.

"Can't, gotta teach" Yoshi sighed.

"Well, see ya around pal, i'm done here" Blue Yoshi said.

Then he was off.

"ANOTHER GAME TONIGHT!" he shouted from a distance.

Yoshi sighed then turned to the Baby Yoshis.

"Y'know, I could go to the game..." Yoshi said.

Then a booming sound was heard.

"What the-" Yoshi began.

Then a giant rock smashed itself on top a ledge...

Right over where Yoshi and the Baby Yoshis were.

"FIRE!" a voice boomed.

More boulders hurled themselves at the Island. With a mixture of bob-ombs.

"WAHAHAHAHAAA" the voice boomed again.

"Wario" Yoshi muttered.

Then he rounded up the Baby Yoshis and ran over to the village.

It was a blur of Yoshis and Birdos panicking and screaming, as they ran all over the village.

"GO! RUN HOME!" Yoshi yelled at the Baby Yoshis.

All the Baby Yoshis then hopped on the inflated magenta Baby Yoshi and flew off.

Meanwhile at the Yoshi Police Station.

"Ground control to Air Pilots copy." A police Yoshi called into a walkie-talkie.

"I copy" one of the pilots said into theirs.

"What's going on? Why is there panic on the streets?"

"I'm picking up a signal from left of the Island, just a sec." A yellow Yoshi pilot said.

Then he switched to pilot 4.

"There seems to be a ship coming this way hurling boulders on the island, i'll take a closer look." A Light Blue Yoshi called.

Switched to pilot 3.

"The ship is throwing bob-ombs onto the islands as well, its MADNESS!" he said.

Meanwhile with Yoshi.

Yoshi ran to his home and went into the garage.

"What to choose."

**"What should Yoshi choose?"**

**1: Helicopter**

**2: Airplane**

**3: Turret**

**Reply in the Comments!**


End file.
